


Just A Dream (Yoosung's Bad End)

by Prussian_Approved



Series: The Ends [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, I'm Sorry, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, man i don't know how tags work, slight spoilers of like one thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prussian_Approved/pseuds/Prussian_Approved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Yoosung have been dating for a year now and you've  started thinking over how Yoosung has changed in regards to acting towards you. You suppose he's acting more like the man he wanted to, right? You try not to let his change in attitude get to you but you can't help but worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Dream (Yoosung's Bad End)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction in like YEARS. I just...I've been dying to write this up. I feels good to be back in the fanfiction scene. I want to do a series of a good end a bad end of smut for the characters. I can probably promise you that the bad ends will probably have the same kind of bad thing happening,,,I finished this in a night though so maybe the other ones will come just as quickly. Enjoy!

It was around two in the morning when you were awoken by some movement behind you. The moment was light at first, something bumping into you. You decided it was nothing and tried to go back to sleep. You were used to Yoosung’s night wood. You laughed at him when it happened the first time you spent the night with him when you two first started dating, saying you’ve heard of morning wood but not night wood. Yoosung was embarrassed by the whole ordeal but you told him it was fine, nothing to be ashamed of. Every man is different and you loved Yoosung just the way he was, crazy body functions and all.

That event happened about a year ago, when you had first started dating. You two have now moved in together and things have been going smoothly. Or, so you’d like to believe. The honeymoon phase of the relationship moved swiftly into just being comfortable around each other and being able to be yourselves. Yoosung was sweet, you couldn’t lie. Even now, he’d surprise you with flowers when you’d come in from a long day at work. And he still cooks for you very frequently. Now that he is working for Jumin’s company, he has the money to spoil you with, and that he does. Whenever you two are out and you just so even look at something, he always asks if you want it.

“I have to provide for my woman! I want you to be happy and give you everything and anything you want. I will work hard just so that I can make your life comfortable!” 

Is what he would say when you would say you didn’t want the item you that had currently caught your eye. Sometimes you could persuade him not to go rushing in and buying it for you. You didn’t want him wasting all of his money on every small thing you wanted. Plus, you worked too. You could provide for yourself pretty well if you wanted to. If you had the chance to, that is. Yoosung has made it a thing where he makes you feel bad if you buy yourself something. He’ll say that he could’ve bought it for you and that he really wants to. He’ll even sometimes plead for you to return it so that he can buy it for you. You thought it was kind of cute at first, having someone actually fighting to try buying something for you instead of yourself. But eventually, it grew annoying and you just learned to let Yoosung know, much to your dismay, if you saw something you liked to avoid his tantrums about it.

Along with Yoosung trying to find every opportunity to spoil you in any way he can, he’s become a bit more…territorial about you. You won’t lie, as how all the things in the beginning of your relationship were that you have been thinking about, it was nice. You found it endearing when he would give men the cold stare if he saw them staring you up and down. He’d grab your waist lightly and keep you close to show you were his. It was nice. You liked being wanted. You liked the extra attention. But, around the sixth month of your relationship, he took it a step further. He began to indirectly blame you for the stares you would get. If you were going out with Jaehee or coworkers for a girls’ night out, you weren’t allowed to wear short skirts or low cut shirts.

“______, you look so nice! But…can you maybe change? I won’t be able to protect you if you go out looking so nice. What if someone grabs at you or makes comments because of what you’re wearing? And you know I’m going to be worried sick about that here at home. Can you please change for me?” 

He’d say while blocking the doorway, not permitting you to leave, even if you wanted to. So, for the sake of your boyfriend, you’d change into something not so “attention grabbing”, get his approval and then being on your way. But it didn’t just stop there. At first, Yoosung only wanted texts to let him know that you arrived safely anywhere he wasn’t. Which you could respect. It wasn’t much to ask for. Who wouldn’t want to make sure their partner is safe? But the texts turned into calls, needing only to be about you arriving and departing. The two calls turned into three calls. Three calls turned into a call every hour. A call every hour turned into you needing to send a photo of who you were hanging out with. It just become so stressful that you all together stopped hanging out alone with your friends. Your friends would question it at first and you’d make up a weak excuse about how you haven’t been spending time with Yoosung or that you had a lot of housework to catch up on because family was coming in. Eventually they stopped asking, which you were thankful for. You couldn’t handle their worrying questions much longer. Yoosung commented on you being home a lot more but you brushed it off saying that they were going to places you weren’t interested in. But he seemed thrilled to spend more time with you.

Yoosung’s growing possessiveness has also lastly spread to the bedroom. It started with him getting frustrated at the men who would stare at you. You two would come home and he’d grab you and kiss roughly on you. When you’d stay out late with friends, he’d pin you to the door, marking your neck and smelling you, much to your protest, claiming it was unprofessional to have marks all over your neck visible at work. And then it just became that he felt like if you ever made any indication that you were unhappy with your relationship, he’d kiss on you and guilt you into having sex, saying you owed him this because of all the stress you were causing him. And that’s where you are today.

You had decided that after work today you would hang out with Jaehee since Yoosung knows her and would be a little less intense about your whereabouts. A nice night out. A night away from Yoosung. And you had convinced Yoosung to only have to call him when you had arrived and when you were leaving. Jaehee was unaware of the problems in your relationship because you were too afraid to tell her. Although she wouldn’t mean any harm, she would probably tell the rest of RFA, and it would just become a bigger mess than you could handle. Because she didn’t know, she had invited some of her coworkers, some of them being male. But everything was good you convinced yourself. You had already called Yoosung to let him know you had arrived and he was happy to know you were safe and was awaiting your call for when you’d be letting him know that you were coming back. You didn’t let it get to you. Your problems with Yoosung. You were having a good time, laughing, drinking, and feeling happy being able to enjoy others company other than Yoosung’s stuffy one.

“Hey, _____, your phone is ringing!” 

One of the male coworkers, Heon, said to you. But you didn’t hear him. You’ve had more drinks than you intended to have but you didn’t care. You felt free for the first time in forever and it felt so damn good. He seemed to think you were ignoring the call and left it alone. 

It was around midnight and you decided it was probably best you make the trek back to your apartment.

“Oi _____, do you need help? You’re pretty drunk. I can take you home so that you’re not so vulnerable to some guy snatching you up.” Heon asked, helping you up in the process once you announced that you’d be leaving.

“N-no…I’ll be fine. Thank you though.” You were fumbling with your words and nearly fell once you had gotten up.

Heon caught you and chuckled. Jaehee saw and agreed with Heon.

“______, please let Heon take you home. You are very drunk and I worry for your safety. I’m sure Yoosung would appreciate someone delivering you home safely.” Jaehee insisted and finally you agreed, much against your better judgement that you couldn’t at the moment.

“Okay…thank you, Heon.” You said with a sloppy smile.

After sending Yoosung a text, knowing a call would not be best, you and Heon head out, your right arm around his neck and his left around your waist. The missed call still remaining unseen by you. You make it to his car and he drives you to your apartment building. You were fairly close to where Jaehee lived so it didn’t take long and luckily, not a lot of directions.

“Do you need help getting up to your apartment, _____?” Heon asked as you opened the door and began to step out.

“No…I can make it fi--” You slip and fall on your knees, causing Heon to quickly jump out and help you up.

“No you’re not. Come on. I can take you.”

“No please…i-it’s really fine. I just wasn’t paying attention.”

Heon shook his head and began to pull you up. He hooked his arm around your waist again and was beginning to walk you to the doors of the apartment building.

“______!” You hear.

You looked up and your eyes grew wide when you saw who the voice belonged to. It was Yoosung. He was panting as if he had run down the stairs in a hurry rather than taking the elevator. He had his phone in hand and he was staring you two down.

“______, I called you six times and you didn’t answer. I was getting worried since you only sent me a text and you usually call so I was headed to come and get you to make sure you were okay, but…” He said as his eyes drifted over to Heon, then his arm that was tightly wrapped around your waist and you knew you had to get him out of there fast.

You pushed yourself off of Heon and stumbled over to Yoosung, who quickly took you by your waist, holding you very tightly. You winced but hid it and looked down to avoid Heon’s stare.

“Thank you for bringing me home. Please tell Jaehee that I said thank you also for making you go out of your way to take me home. Goodnight.” You said as you avoided Heon’s eyes and tried to guide Yoosung away from him, trying to avoid any kind of conflict.

Yoosung was putting up resistance though. He was glaring at Heon but you pulled a little harder, insisting you were tired and wanted to sleep. He eased up and nodded to Heon as a thank you and led you upstairs. Once in your apartment, he helped you change and got you some water and medicine to take. You were waiting for him to explode. Everything that you didn’t want to happen, happened, and you knew you had something coming. But he just smiled at you, saying he was glad that you made it home and helped you in bed. He didn’t yell, cry, or force you to do anything. You were relieved and thought maybe nothing would happen.

This brings you to your current situation. Yoosung was now grinding his hard on into your ass and you shifted away. You have sobered up a lot in the past four hours. You moved subtly, like as if you were just shifting in your sleep. But Yoosung was very persistent. He moved his arms to your waist and held on while grinding on you again. You accidently whimpered in your sleep and you silently cursed at your doomed fate.

“I knew you weren’t asleep, _____” He said, leaning into your ear, panting while he continued his actions.

“You had me scared. I thought something had happened to you. I told you to call me, not text. Texting means you are hiding something…and you clearly were…” His voice took on a tone of sadness, like as if he was genuinely hurt.

“Men are bad people. I only do the things I do to protect you. Men will take advantage of someone who is small and weak like you. You are easy to take control of. I saw how he looked at you. I bet you didn’t even mention that you had a very loving boyfriend, did you. ______?” 

You felt so guilty. He was getting to you. He was making you out to be the bad guy. You hurt him. You betrayed his trust. You knew you weren’t going to get out of this scot free.

“Yoosung…it wasn’t like that. Jaehee had insisted that he take me home since I was so drunk. Please, I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you.” You tried to turn around and pry his hands off of you to get out of this mood but he wouldn’t let up.

“______, I love you so much. How could you hurt me like this? Allowing someone other than me to touch you like that.” 

One of his hands moved from your waist and began to move under your shirt. He groped at your bra-less breasts, kneading them between his hands, pinching your nipples between his fingers.

“Ah…ha..Yoo-yoosung, sto—“ 

You were quickly quieted by his lips covering your own. He was craning his neck to kiss you. You tried to keep your mouth shut, not permitting his tongue to enter. You wanted to keep putting up resistance, in hope he would get the message and end this. But that seemed to be the last thing on his mind. When he noticed that you weren’t complying, he reached down and yanked at your panties, moving his hand in between your legs and rubbing a finger on your clit. Your breath hitched and he took his opportunity to thrust his tongue in, flicking it around with yours. You shuttered. This had to stop.

He wasn’t keeping his hand on the back of your head since his hands were busy keeping you close to him, you pulled away from his lips. The moonlight made his face visible and you saw that he had been crying. His face stained with dried tears. Your heart sank.

“Yoosung…we can talk about this. Please, just, stop this.” You try to plead with him, giving him a soft smile. 

He sniffles and you feel his grip loosen, removing his hand from your bottom half. You sighed in relief and turned to him, touching his hand and continued to smile.

“Yoosung, please understand that this was just a huge misunderstanding. I would never cheat on you. You mean everything to me…” You say, hoping your words are reaching him. 

He sighs and lets go of you completely. He curled into a small ball and gripped at the bed-sheets. The sight was pitiful. He had managed to do a complete 180. He was trying to calm himself down, mulling over the events that transpired. It was silent. You decided to try and comfort him. You rubbed his arm, running your hand softly over his pale skin. After a few minutes of the silence, he looked up at you, still whimpering. 

“_____...you love me, right?” He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

You nodded. “Of course I love you, Yoosung. You care for me. And I care for you deeply. I would never put anyone else above you.”

He stayed silent, but seemed content with your answer. After a few moments, he raised from the bed and excused himself as he went to the bathroom. You waited around for a little, putting your panties back on before you knocked on the door to see if he’s okay. He calls out a meek yes and you decide that you can rest again. You were afraid something like this would happen. But it ended better than you thought, and you felt much safer seeing as though you calmed him down and soothed his suspicions. 

You fell back to sleep rather easily, knowing Yoosung would come back to bed eventually. You wake up when you felt something being put in your mouth. You jolted awake and looked to see that you had gag in your mouth. You went to remove it but was met with resistance. You tugged again and heard metal clanking. Yoosung has gagged and handcuffed you to the bed. You began to struggle, wriggling around trying to slip out of the cuffs. Your thoughts automatically went to Yoosung and you looked around the room trying to find him. 

“_____, did I startle you?” 

You move your eyes frantically to where you hear the voice and you see him. He’s stark naked. Your eyes widen as you shake your head, trying to tell him to let you go. You’re not sure what happened but the look in his eyes were calm. This frightened you even more. You were unable to tell what he was thinking.

“Mmm!! Mmmff!” Nothing but muffled sounds came out. You let out a small whimper and that makes Yoosung chuckle a little.

“You betrayed me, ______. You hurt me too much. I…I can’t let it go. I love you so much. You know that right?” He’s leaning down as he speaking, bring his hand up and ghosting his hand over your exposed thigh.

You shift away from his touches, knowing you can’t go anywhere but still hoping the message will get to him. He grabs your waist and you let out a muffled gasp. He moves his other hand down to your panties like last time, snatching them off of you completely and throwing them to the side. You instinctively try to close your legs but he was having none of that. He removes his hand from your waist and puts them both on your knees, forcing your legs apart and exposing your womanhood. He smirks, leaning down and placing his tongue on it.

“You’re already dripping wet. You’re clearly enjoying this. You smell so good.” 

He slides his tongue inside of you, keeping your legs spread. You were no match for his strength. He flicked his tongue over your clit, licking and sucking. You keened to his actions. He kept a tight hold on your thighs as he dived deeper to stick his tongue inside you. Your legs grew weak. He noticed and lessened his strength on you. You were trembling. You didn’t want this. Your mind was crying out for Yoosung to stop. You mouthed the words as best you could over your gag. He was being control by his jealousy.

Once he was done making you easier to manage, he lifted his head, licking his lips of your juices. He leaned up to kiss your gagged mouth. You flinted away and he narrowed his eyes. He undid the gag and before you had the chance to yell for him to stop, he was on your mouth, shoving his tongue in and holding your head, allowing no way for you to escape. While your hands were still cuffed, you could move your legs and you thrashed them around, trying to get Yoosung to at least falter some. But he had his mind set on a goal and he was going to carry out the goal. While keeping his mouth on yours, he guided his hard dick to your entrance, circling it with the tip. You bumped your chest with his, catching him by surprise by the sudden force to his upper body and you began sobbing once your lips were released.

“Yoosung, please! Don’t do this!”

But your pleas fell deaf on his ears. He held one of your legs with one hand while he grabbed his cock once more with the other. This time, with no teasing, he shoved it all in in one swell thrust. You arched your back with a cry. He sighed at the feeling of your tight wetness around him.

“_____, you feel so good…I love you.” He said as he moved his hands to your waist once more, keeping a tight grip, before he pulled his hips back, only to thrust right back in.

You let out a painful groan as he pistoned his cock deep inside of you. The sounds of his dick sliding in and out of you moved through the room, along with your groans and pleas. You didn’t want to alert the neighbors. Even Yoosung knew you wouldn’t. You had your pride and you didn’t want to be found like this, so helpless. His thrusts were hard, hitting your pelvic bone each time. He shoved your shirt up and leaned down to take a breast into his mouth. He twirled the nipple around in his mouth and a mix of moans and groans spilled from your mouth. You wanted nothing more than for this to stop. There was no stopping the tears. They kept coming. Your cries fell deaf to his ears and you gave up, only hoping for this to end quickly. Once he sensed that you stop putting up so much of a resistance, he took your nipple out of his mouth and leaned over to the nightstand to grab something. You felt him fiddling around and suddenly, the hold on your hands was released. You went to move them to push Yoosung off, but he instantly grabbed them.

“We’re not done yet.”

He held your hands together at the wrist with one of his hands and uses the other one on your waist to hoist you up. He then proceeded to flip the two of you over so that now you were on top of him and he was looking up at you. Your arms were still being pinned down and most of your strength was gone. His dick was pulsating inside of you and you could tell this was far from over. 

“Ride me, _____” He says, face very serious.

You shake your head and try to slide off of him, but he puts pressure on the hold on your waist and you wince at the pain.

“I said ride me.” His voice stern, completely different than his usual light voice that he’s used up until now.

You whimper, afraid of what will happen if you don’t and begin to move your hips up. He watches as you go up, his dick reappearing, slick with your juices, before you come back down. The pace was slow and even still, it wasn’t pleasant. But Yoosung wasn’t pleased. His piercing violet eyes glaring at you as you slide up his cock once more. This time, he moves his hips up to meet with yours and you throw your head back with a cry. He seems pleased with this reaction and continued to slam up inside of you, keeping your hands pinned down on his chest. The feeling of him sliding in and out was driving you nuts. You wanted this to end. You could feel his cock twitching. You were letting out breathy groans, just trying to keep sane while he continued to thrust full force into you. Your whole body was trembling, your breast bouncing each time your hips met.

His thrusts were becoming sporadic and with a cry of your name, he came deep inside you, spilling his seed. He held you down on him as he gave a few weak thrusts. His cum came sliding out of your pussy and he gave a sigh of relief.

“_____, I forgive you.” He said as he sat up and wrapped both arms around your waist. He took your lips once more, but a lot less rough this time. You did not react, not moving to kiss him back. He kissed at your closed lips, licking at them. He moves to your face, kissing and sucking and licking at your still running tears. You were at a loss for words.

“_____, I will treasure you forever. You are my treasure, and mine alone. I’m sorry it had to come down to this but as long as you follow what I say, this will never happen again. So please…obey all I tell you from now on. I love you so much.” 

You couldn’t do anything but nod. You felt him remove his now flaccid cock and he placed it on your thigh. It was still hot from being inside of you and you wanted to throw up. You avoided his gaze. You couldn’t look him in the eye. You didn’t want to look him in the eye. You wanted to lay down and forget about the whole thing. Maybe this was a bad dream. The cum that was dripping out from you said otherwise but you wanted to believe Yoosung would never do this. 

He managed to get you both back into bed, facing each other. He kissed your lips once more before bidding you a good night. He had his hands on yours, keeping a hold so that you couldn’t escape. Where would you go even if you did? You curled into a small ball, hands still attached to Yoosung. Once you heard his soft snoring, you looked up at him and let the tears fall again. You cried yourself to sleep that night. You thought to yourself, “What am I going to do in the morning…”, before you closed your eyes and drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot how hard it was to re-read my own work for proof reading. That was torturous. But hopefully you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading! c:


End file.
